The Bet
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: Smutty SwanQueen oneshot. Regina's former student, Emma Swan, seduces the alluring older brunette. But is there an ulterior motive for their night of passion? And what happens when Regina finds out?


A/N: a oneshot for the 200th reviewer, jeanyoo1, of my AU fic Always Alone. Prompt reveal at the end. NSFW. Also, this is set in England because in the UK you can drink at 18 not 21 and I needed that to be the case for the story to make sense.

* * *

"Are you sure everything is in place?"

"Yep," Emma nodded, grinning at her best friend, Belle, across the cafeteria table. "Everything is set up and ready to go."

"And she'll definitely be there tonight?"

"She's there every Friday night," Emma shrugged. "And since school's out for the summer this afternoon, I'm one hundred per cent confident she'll be there celebrating."

"And you'll be there … why? Have you worked out your excuse for being there too so you don't look like a stalker?"

"Drinking," Emma replied. "I'll be drinking, Belle. Drinking to celebrate the fact that I never have to memorise another chemistry formula or make inferences about a historical source again in my life."

The brunette laughed and finished her can of coke before standing up from the table. The two friends strolled out of the canteen and into the sunny grounds. It was hard to believe they only had a few more short hours to endure within their high school and they'd be free forever. Well, until they both started university in the autumn.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Belle asked as they made their way toward their next class.

"There is no way I'll allowing you to come," Emma deadpanned. "You'd only fuck it up for me and I have to win this bet. I need that money to go on holiday this year."

"Well then make sure you get evidence because Ruby said she wanted proof."

"Oh and proof she shall have," Emma said with a salacious wink.

* * *

The club was packed. As Emma squeezed in through the crowds she spotted several of her classmates who had also finished school that day. She waved at a few before heading to the bar and ordering a malibu and coke. Hopping up onto a stool, she scanned the dance floor until she saw who she was looking for. It didn't take long. She reckoned she would be able to pick the woman out in a room twenty times the size. There was just something about the brunette which was … entrancing.

She paid for her drink and took a large gulp, her body already thrumming slightly with the alcohol she had consumed earlier with Ruby and Belle. Weaving her way towards her target, Emma circled around until she was directly behind her. She was dancing with a couple of friends and hadn't noticed Emma until she tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Emma," Regina Mills said. "Celebrating your freedom?"

"Yes I am, Miss Mills," Emma nodded, shouting over the loud music. "What are you doing here?"

"Teachers have lives outside of the classroom, you know," the older woman said.

"Oh I know," Emma said. "In fact, I see you in here a lot."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her student. Well, former student. "Keeping tabs on my movement, are we?"

"It's hard not to notice the most beautiful woman in the room," Emma said confidently.

Regina's cheeks blushed and Emma stepped a little closer. The brunette hesitated but didn't back away.

"Want to get a drink?" Emma asked, holding up her empty glass.

Regina was about to shake her head when she felt her sister's finger poking her firmly in the back and muttering "go" into her ear. She knew it was a bad idea. She knew she should decline and turn back to her group. But somehow she found herself following the tall blonde back across the dance floor to the bar.

"What do you want, Miss Mills?" Emma asked, leaning closer than was necessary as she spoke.

"Please call me Regina now. Miss Mills reminds me of school." Emma nodded her understanding. "And a vodka soda, please," Regina added and Emma made a face.

Regina laughed and mimicked a look of disgust as she heard Emma order her own sweet cocktail. As they waited for their drinks, they both took a seat, smiling shyly at each other.

"You look great tonight," Emma said after a short pause, eyeing up the short black dress her teacher, former teacher, was wearing.

"Thanks," Regina replied. "You look lovely too."

Emma beamed and straightened her new, sleeveless blouse. Regina's eyes drifted towards the hint of cleavage which was revealed to her. She snapped them back to the teenager's face seconds later but it was too late. Emma had definitely noticed her staring. Regina felt the blush rise in her cheeks and pretended to check her phone. Emma did the same.

"Any holiday plans?" Regina asked after a while.

"France with my foster family and then Ibiza with the girls," Emma said. "You?"

"My family own a villa in Sicily," Regina said. "I'm heading out there for a few weeks in August."

"Nice! Very fancy," Emma said, picking up their newly arrived drinks and leading the way towards a vacant couch in the far corner of the club. It was much quieter there and dimly lit. The two women sat down and both drank deeply. Nerves needed to be steadied.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Emma said after a pause.

"The last day of term?" Regina asked.

"Sort of," Emma said. "I mean, yes but not because I was done with school. I liked school actually. And what comes next is unknown and scary."

"What were you waiting for then?" Regina asked.

Emma put down her drink and shifted closer to the older woman. Regina leaned back slightly but didn't say anything. Nor did she make any attempt to stop Emma. And she already knew exactly where this interaction was leading. She had spent too many nights in clubs, met too many beautiful young women to not recognise someone who was very, very interested in her. What she hadn't been expecting was Emma Swan to be quite to forward. She supposed, judging from what Emma said next, that she had misjudged her.

"The moment you were no longer my teacher."

Regina swallowed. She looked into the dark green eyes before her and felt a familiar heat pooling low in her belly. No. She couldn't allow this to happen. She couldn't. Even if -

"It's ok," Emma said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's ok now. I'm not your student. You're not my teacher. We're just two people who find each other very," she leaned forward, "very," she leaned further still, "attractive."

Their lips brushed softly together, an almost nothing kiss before Emma pulled away, watching and waiting for Regina's reaction.

"How did you know?" she asked after she sucked in a great breath, trying to regulate her pounding heartbeat.

She thought she had hidden her desire for the young blonde well. She had made sure not to pay her any extra attention in class. She had never given her preferential treatment or favourable marking. She had made sure she was never alone with her. Not that she didn't trust herself but … Anyway, it seemed Emma had worked it out. Regina shouldn't be surprised. Emma was extremely intuitive and it was obvious she was going to ace her A level psychology.

"I know when someone likes me," Emma said simply. "And I think you knew I liked you too."

"I didn't actually," Regina said. "In fact, weren't you dating Killian Jones recently?"

Emma flushed. She didn't know Regina knew about that mistake.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "But I'm not any more. I'm not seeing anyone right now. Are you?"

Regina licked her dry lips and swallowed. "No."

Emma smiled and leaned a little way in but waited for Regina to close the gap, needing the brunette to instigate their next kiss. Which, after a moment's hesitation, she did.

The kiss was still tentative, still delicate, their lips moving slowly against each other as they simply enjoyed the feeling of the other's soft skin. It was Emma who pried Regina's lips open first, a slightly clumsy move the teen had not yet perfected but Regina didn't care. She welcomed Emma's eager tongue as she curled her hand around the base of the young woman's neck, her fingers tangled in the soft blonde hair which lay down her back. Emma moaned into the kiss, moving closed on the sofa and her hand coming to rest on Regina's hip. Their lips pressed harder, moved faster. Regina felt fingers digging into her waist and shifted herself closer to Emma. Emma threw the leg over Regina's, entangling their bodies. A hand drifted to cup Regina's breast through her dress.

"Wait," Regina gasped, pulling back and forcing Emma off her.

The blonde looked a little hurt and confused. Regina wiped her mouth and sat forwards, her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands.

"What?" Emma frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Regina shook her head and raised her eyes to meet Emma's. "Not exactly," she said. "It's just that we were quite literally making out in the middle of a club like a couple of horny teenagers and then I remembered that you are a horny teenager and I'm an adult and I really, really shouldn't have been doing that. In fact," Regina stood up, "I'd better go. I'm sorry, Emma. Take care."

The blonde watched open-mouthed as Regina walked quickly back onto the club's main dance floor and disappeared into the crowd. She groaned and leaned back against the cushions just as her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and read the text, glowering at the screen as she did. It was from Ruby, asking her if her money was safe or if a miracle had happened. Emma didn't reply.

Well, that night was a bust, Emma thought as she too headed back towards the dance floor and the club exit. She didn't bother looking for Regina with her friends. She knew nothing more was going to happen now. She'd blown it. She'd lost the bet and she'd made one of her favourite teachers feel bad. What a night.

The air was surprisingly chilly as she left the night club. She shrugged on her jacket and headed towards the taxi rank. It was hours before the club closed so there was only a short queue. As she approached the small huddle of people, her step faltered.

"Following me?" Regina asked from where she was leaning against a lamp post.

"No," Emma replied. "But I didn't really want to stay in there after … you know. And I thought you'd gone back to your friends."

"Wasn't feeling it," Regina shrugged. "I'm tired too. I think I could do with an early night."

Emma glanced at her watch. It was after one in the morning.

"Ok, earlyish."

Emma laughed despite herself and leaned against the opposite side of the street lamp. They both fell silent, watching as a group of girls climbed clumsily into a taxi and took off up the deserted street.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"For what?"

"For kissing you. For pushing you into something you're clearly not comfortable with."

"You're comfortable with this?" Regina asked, turning to face Emma.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "You didn't exactly give me the chance to find out."

"But I mean … it doesn't bother you that I was your teacher?"

"Are you kidding?" Emma laughed. "That's hot! Why? Does it bother you that I'm your student?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "But more than that. You're so young, Emma. You have your whole life ahead of you and you have so much to learn. But I should know better. I do know better than to get involved with a student."

"Ex-student," Emma corrected her. "And you're still young too. How old are you?"

"Twenty four," Regina replied.

"See, you're only six years older than me. That's nothing. My foster dad is nine years older than my foster mum."

Regina sighed and said nothing. Emma rounded the lamp post and took Regina's hands in her own. The brunette did not pull away and when Emma's finger lightly tilted her chin upwards, she met the intent green gaze.

"I'm not a little kid, Regina," Emma said. "I'm an adult and I know what I'm doing and what I want. I've thought you were amazing since you started teaching me last year. You're the best teacher I've ever had but that was only part of the attraction. You're funny and clever and beautiful and I … I think I realised I was bisexual because of you. Please, please don't feel bad about what happened tonight because I wanted it. I wanted you. I … I still want you."

Regina looked into the sincere face and was about to speak when a taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Where to, loves?" called the driver through the window.

Regina sidestepped Emma and gave her address before opening the rear door. She stood back with her hand on the frame.

"Coming?" she asked.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"This offer expires in five seconds," Regina said with a slight smirk.

Emma scrambled into the back of the taxi and a chuckling Regina climbed in after her.

"Can we go to mine?" Emma asked as the driver pulled away. "My foster parents are away for the weekend with the two younger foster kids."

"Why don't you want to go back to mine?" Regina frowned. "I have my own apartment."

"I just … I'd rather be in a place that's familiar to me."

"Are you a virgin?"

Both women blushed at the bluntness of the question, Regina even clapped her hand to her mouth realising how insensitive and rude she had sounded.

"No," Emma said quickly. "But I'd still feel more comfortable in my own bed. Do you mind?"

"Are you sure we'd have the place to ourselves?" Regina asked.

"Positive," Emma nodded. "I watched them drive away and they phoned me a few hours ago to say they got to London safely. No way we're going to be interrupted."

"There's one more condition," Regina said, sliding closer to Emma and placing her hand on the blonde's slender thigh.

"What's that?"

"Have you got a double bed because there is no way I'm having sex in a single."

* * *

The pair stumbled backwards into Emma's bedroom, their mouths fused together and hands already tearing away their clothing. As she fell backwards onto the bed, Emma fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp, a shaft of golden light illuminating the scene before her. Regina sat astride her hips, bare chest heaving as she ripped her dress over her head. She fell back towards Emma, their tongues dancing together as Emma rolled them over, pinning Regina's wrists either side of her head and suckling on the exposed skin of her neck.

Regina whimpered in delight as teeth scraped her flesh, her hands wriggling in a vain attempt to be released. She didn't really mind though and was rather turned on at the fact that Emma had taken control and was so confident in the bedroom. She left her hands where they were therefore when Emma released her wrists and settled herself between Regina's spread thighs.

Brown eyes blew even wider as a hot mouth closed suddenly around her clit. Emma sucked hard before letting her tongue trip over the hard nerves. Regina closed her eyes and rocked her hips towards the contact. She knew it wasn't going to take long. Emma explored her folds, tasting the older woman and getting to know what she liked most. She was, after all, still learning. Regina wasn't the first woman she'd been with but she was still rather inexperienced. Regina didn't seem to mind however, judging the moans spilling from her plump lips when Emma pushed a single finger into her tight entrance.

Emma pumped steadily, watching as her finger slid through the slick liquid. Regina's hips met her thrusts, a steady rhythm of easy, perfect harmony. Emma became so enraptured by the sight of her finger disappearing into the light pink folds that she was startled to see Regina's own fingers reaching down to rub her neglected clit. Emma quickly batted them away with her free hand and instead sucked Regina's clit into her mouth. A cry reverberated off her bedroom walls and Regina's back arched off the bed. Emma whimpered in delight as she felt Regina's channel clench tightly around her finger as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over the older woman. When Regina at last collapsed back onto the bed, Emma tenderly slid her finger free, licked it clean, and crawled back up Regina's body.

She waited until the brown eyes opened again and Regina's hands drifted to her hips before speaking.

"Did I pass?" she asked, winking

Regina glowered at her. "Don't remind me of our previous relationship, please," she sighed. "It makes it much harder to do what I'm about to do to you."

"Oh?" Emma said, eyebrows raised. "And what's that?"

Emma squeaked in surprise as Regina flipped her over, the sound swallowed at once by a hard kiss. As Regina began to move down towards her breasts, Emma could already tell she was going to be in for one of the best night's of her life. She glanced towards her bookshelf and saw the red light glowing between two tomes but before she could think too much about it, a harsh pinch to a nipple brought her focus back to the woman now suckling on her sensitive skin.

* * *

Emma woke first. She cracked a bleary eye open and met a mass of dark brown hair. Regina's head was resting on her shoulder, the woman's upturned face relaxed in sleep. She smiled. Regina looked even younger than she was, any worry or doubt about what had happened between them invisible in those unconscious moments. The pair had finally fallen asleep just as dawn was breaking, their adventurous and passionate sex finally tiring them out. Emma tightened her arm around Regina's shoulders and heard the brunette snuffle slightly at the closer contact. Her heart quickened. Heat pooled between her legs.

Emma had known she thought Regina was hot. She also knew that Regina was a fantastic teacher and a genuinely nice person. What she hadn't known, was that she had feelings for the older woman. Real, genuine, scary feelings. She looked over towards her bookshelf. In the late morning light, the red circle was no longer obvious but she knew it was there. A wave of guilt washed over her.

Slowly, she began to extract herself from beneath Regina's body, shifting herself towards the edge of the bed. Regina mumbled something as her head landed on the mattress but didn't wake. Swinging her legs out from beneath the duvet, Emma stood and quietly walked towards the bookcase, throwing on an old t-shirt as she went. She pulled out the camera she had wedged between the books and pressed the stop button. Clicking replay, she began to fast forward through the single recording until she saw two darkened shapes enter her room. Seconds later, the lamp by her bed was turned on and it became obvious exactly who was on the screen and what was happening.

"What are you doing dressed and out of bed?"

Emma spun around and dropped the camera. Regina was propped up in bed, her top beautifully bare and the sheet bunched around her waist.

"I … um. Nothing."

Regina's eyes drifted down to where the camera was resting beside Emma's foot on the plush carpet. A frown crossed her face, followed by a second, more pained look.

"You filmed us?"

Emma felt her heart clench as the voice, usually so confident and sexy, sounded hurt, weak and unsure. She didn't know what to say. She had hoped Regina never found out about the camera. She assumed if that ever did happen the brunette would be unspeakably angry with her and demand she delete the footage (hence the external backup drive she had linked to the camera the night before). What she hadn't expected was for Regina to sound … sad.

"I'm sorry," Emma began with.

At those little words, Regina immediately got out of bed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and began to dress quickly, her back turned firmly against Emma.

"Regina, wait. It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" the older woman said, her voice sounding choked with … tears? Emma's guilt levels rose.

"It's nothing to do with the fact that you're my teacher," Emma said. "I'm not trying to get you into trouble."

"Then why?" Regina asked, now dressed and spinning around to face the blonde. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Why, Emma?"

Emma bit her lip. "It was a bet."

She didn't know if the truth was better or worse and by the look on Regina's face, nor did she.

"A bet?" she asked blankly.

"My friends bet me I couldn't get you to sleep with me," Emma explained. "They knew I've had a crush on you since last year and they always said I never stood a chance. Ruby bet me a thousand pounds I couldn't sleep with you. And she wanted proof."

"That's why you wanted to come back here last night? To film us?"

Emma nodded, her own cheeks now wet with tears as she watched the anguish on the older woman's face and realised she had been the one to cause her such pain.

"Is that why you came to the club last night? To fuck me? For money?"

"No!" Emma protested at once, reaching for Regina's hands but the brunette stepped backwards. "No, Regina. It's true that I had this bet going. But that doesn't mean I don't really, really like you. In fact, last night I realised just how much I like you. That's what I was doing with the camera. I realised it was wrong of me to use this footage so I was going to delete it. Look." She bent down to pick up the fallen camera and turned it on.

Regina watched sceptically through teary eyes. Emma pressed several buttons and then turned the screen towards her so she could see the delete bar steadily fill until the machine confirm the file had been erased. Emma then tossed the camera onto the unmade bed and walked towards her computer. She unplugged a USB drive and placed it on the desk. Picking up a hole-puncher, she began to smash up the small plastic stick.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, alarmed.

"Getting rid of the backup too," Emma replied.

Regina watched as the shattered stick was dropped into the bin. Emma turned and made her way back towards the blonde. This time, when Emma reached for Regina's hands, the brunette didn't move.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said once more. "I'm really, really sorry I made that bet. And I'm sorry I set up the camera. And I'm sorry I made you feel like I was just with you for money. Because I wasn't. Last night was amazing, Regina. You're amazing. And I might not have gone out last night looking for anything more than just a great one night stand with a former teacher but now … now I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

Regina looked up into the earnest green eyes and considered the woman before her. Emma was young, certainly, and she had made a silly, immature bet. But she had also been honest with Regina about it when she confronted and destroyed the evidence without Regina even asking her to. She had clearly recognised how much her actions had hurt the brunette. Perhaps she wasn't as emotionally dense as most teenagers.

"So what do you want?" Regina asked.

"Whatever you're willing to give me," Emma replied at once. "I really like you Regina and I would be honoured to date you, or just spend time with you now we're no longer teacher and pupil."

"Date me?"

Emma smiled. "I'd love to date you," she said. "Do you think you might be interested in dating me?"

Regina cocked her head and dragged her eyes up and down the blonde before her. "Maybe," she said with a smirk. "Why don't we meet tonight at eight o'clock at that new Italian place on Main Street and I can decide then."

The blonde grinned widely and pulled Regina in for a deep, slow kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's body and kissed her back, her heart already beating faster at the thought of what their futures together might hold.

* * *

A/N: the prompt: a teacher/student fic where Emma knows exactly what she is doing when she sleeps with her teacher, Regina, on the last day of term because it was a challenge with her friends. Emma has 'evidence pictures', but Regina finds out the very next day and is not, as Emma _hoped_ , mad but sad and in the end they both fall for each other and Emma destroys the evidence.


End file.
